Raxis Slater
Background Information/Biography*:Raxis Slater, that is the name of a 17 year old elven half breed whom was born in the the exiling forest, formally known as the “Forbidden Forest.” Of course being born in such such a region meant he was destined to hardships. Raxis had no parents to raise him only the tribe and the monsters of the forest for company, his parents had been killed in the forest only a few short years after his birth barely old enough to remember their face but, he never forgot the sight of their mutilated corpses the day they had been killed. Since that day not knowing the love of any parents he was orphaned within a tribe of elves his parents had banded with before his birth. Only natural due to his place of birth and the circumstances of his life his childhood was destroyed, forced to mature at an early age. Growing up, every day was a fight for survival, eventually turning Raxis into a mature warrior unlike the knights of the eight kingdoms he didn’t have the safe practices of training a squire or knight was offered, it was simply a do or die situation turning him into a skilled fighter experienced in the use of close quarters combat. During his life Raxis Slater fought many battles weather it having been battles with his tribe against other Elven tribes or battles against the monsters of the forest and its other dangers it help mold him into the person he is today. Eventually though Raxis grew restless of his life in the forbidden forest. Knowing his father was not of elven origin but a human in fact, This aroused questions and curiosity of his father’s birth place. Raxis slater didn’t learn much other than his father James Slater had been a criminal who had been caught and then exiled to the forbidden forest to die. Thats where his father had met and gained the sympathy of his mother who had helped him in surviving until the day they both were killed by elves of a distant tribe who disapproved of such a transgression. So eventually once Raxis Slater reached the age of 17 he could stand it no longer. He set out on his own leaving his tribe behind and setting out on his quest to explore all the regions and to find out his human origins. But to do so he had one challenge. To actually escape the Forbidden forest and slip into the world of humans, “The Eight kingdoms.” without being discovered for his heritage of the forbidden forest. Personality and Traits Raxis for the most part has a serious and rough attitude about him. He is serious and alert to his surrounding. Raxis can be harsh and even brutal in manner at times but he also has a softer side to him one that is much more gentle and caring. He is respectful and not one for jokes. To catch him smile isn't something that happens a lot. Raxis doesn't talk much he is a cautious fellow who observes more than he talks after all he tries best to hide his elven half breed heritage as best he can to stay out of trouble. Physical Description Young and mature raxis tends to hold himself with an alert manner. He is skinny but muscular to make up for his size. His hair is a dark chocolate color the same his fathers had been but his eyes are a bright moonlit silver eyes that at a glance seem to pierce into one's very soul. His face holds the features of any elf being smooth and gentle even sharp at certain points but the gentle and inviting features stop at his chin. From there his features take a rather gruesome turn his chin scarred badly his throat having perfectly cut scars that travel down the length of his torso as if someone had taken a blade to him and cut him open for the fun of it, in addition to it all he has a inked tattoo inscribed into his skin just inches above his right eye. Besides that he usually wares a tunic and trousers under a hooded black robe he tends to favor wearing to help keep such features hidden. Skills and Abilities Intelligent and agile, Reaver is sharp with a bow thanks to years of practice with it when hunting in the past with his tribe. In addition to the bow he is skilled in close quarters combat mainly with small arms or hand to hand. Living in the forest he tended to sometimes fight with other young elves or in some cases with his daggers had to learn to defend himself against the other creatures of the forest. Besides violence though Reaver has a knack for harvesting poisons and venoms and the experience of caring for wounds after all living such a life he has had to patch himself up a few times but he is no expert. Possessions Raxis has a small amount of possessions. Such as the hooded black cloak he wares, the leather pack he keeps slung over his shoulder or even the twin daggers at his sides. But the most important to him is his mothers necklace a golden locket with pictures of his father and mother, And a small Dragons tooth his father had in his possession before Death that raxis tends to play with in times of great stress.